Where I Lay My Head
by cecebabez92
Summary: Serena loves Darien, but how will she react when she finds out his dreadful secret? Flamers welcomed! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Serena's POV**

**"Rini!" I yelled. "Come down for dinner!"**

**"No!" she shouted, as I heard her door slam shut.**

**"What is up with that girl?" I said, while turning to face Darien.**

**Darien just looked away and shrugged. I got up from the table and made my way upstairs. As I knocked on Rini's door lightly, Darien came up behind me.**

**"Serena, my dear," Darien said. "Let me talk to her and you go ahead and get the table ready for dinner."**

**I glanced concerningly at the door and gave a weak smile to Darien. While heading downstairs, I heard Rini's door open, and shut close once again.**

**_'Rini has been acting kind of strange lately,' _I thought to myself. _'Maybe she's on her menstrual.'_**

**I chuckled, as I remembered how I felt when I was on my menstrual as a kid.**

**_'I'll talk to her later,' _I concluded **

**Rini's POV**

**My mind races as Darien comes inside my room and closes the door.**

**"Your mother told you to go come down to dinner." he said, coming to stand over me as I sat on the edge of my bed.**

**"I...I'm..not...hungry." I stuttered.**

**My eyes wandered away from his dark pupils. The instant I looked away, I felt a sharp blow on my face.**

**"Don't you DARE look away from ME!" Darien yelled.**

**"I..I'm sorry." I cried. My cheek felt numb and hot as I reached to touch it."I..I'll..go down..to dinner..now."**

**As I stood up to take my leave, Darien grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me back on the bed.**

**"It's too late now," he said, giving me a cold smile."You should have come down when your mother called you. Now, you have to pay,"**

**"Please, no..." I sputtered.**

**Darien raised his hand and slapped me hard, across my face. As I fell back on the bed, he started unbuckling his pants and taking them off. Frozen by fear, I just layed their. There was nothing I could do. Darien straightened me on the bed and started undressing me. He grabbed my breasts, and squeezed them as if they were oranges.**

**"Stop...please..." I begged.**

**Darien adjusted hisself on me and stuffed his dick inside me.**

**"Owww.." I cried in pain.**

**He just kept goin' and goin'. Finally, he stopped. Thinkin' he was done, I scrambled to get up.**

**"Lay your ass back down and turn over." he snarled.**

**I silently obeyed him and winced at the pain from Darien pushing back beside me. I readied myself to scream, but he was too fast for me and muffled my mouth with his hand. This only made him more rough.**

**Darien got up and put his pants back on, with a satisfied smile on his face.**

**"Don't even think about tellin' Serena." he said while rebuckling his pants. " She won't believe you even if your life depended on it. If you try, I'll come for you, and it'll be way worse than this, for you."**

**He turned and left the room. I let out a scream in my pillow, and hurried up and redressed myself. I looked in my mirror, to make myself presentable for dinner. My eyes were blood-shot red, and my face was swollen from the blows of Darien's hands. As I made my way downstairs for dinner, a single thought came to my head.**

**_'He'll pay...Oh,yes...He'll pay...'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena's POV**

**After dinner last night, Rini ran into the bathroom before I could speak to her. I talked to Darien and he explained that Rini was having a hard time in school with people bullying her. That explained the bruises on her face. Darien said he'd go up to the school with Rini and have a talk with the principal.**

**_'Gosh, God really must have loved me, to give me such a wonderful husband.' _I thought.**

**The day went by quickly and by the time Rini got home from school, I ahd to go out and meet up with Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina.**

**_'Speaking of Mina, I have to find out if she's seen Luna lately.'_**

**Rini ran upstairs to her room when she got in. I went upstairs to check on her, but her door was locked.**

**"Rini, sweetheart. I have to go out and meet up with the gang. Daddy will be home shortly, so you don't have to worry."**

**As I turned away from the door to head back downstairs, Rini rushed out her room and grabbed hold of me.**

**"Please don't leave, Mommy," she begged.**

**"Sweetheart, you know I have a duty to this world."**

**"Please..."**

**"Well, I have to go, so..." I hesitated."You can come along if you like."**

**"Oh, yes!" Rini exclaimed.**

**I swear I never seen her so excited to go somewhere with me. Rini ran inside her room and grabbed her backpack, jacket, and Luna P.**

**As we headed downstairs, Darien was just coming in from work. Rini grabbed my hand and looked up at me with fear in her eyes.**

**"Hey, sweety," Darien said, walking over to us.**

**He gave me a long passionate kiss, that erased all the thoughts in my head. He pulled away and bent down to give Rini a peck on the cheek. I felt her hand tighten as he reached to give her a hug.**

**"So..., where are ya'll headed?" he asked.**

**"We goin' to meet up with Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina." I said.**

**Rini tugged my hand gestured toward the door. Something was going on, I could feel it.**

**"Well, I'll see you later honey," I concluded.**

**"Bye, then." Darien replied, while taking his jacket off.**

**Rini's POV**

**As we were walking out the door, I could feel his eyes burning in my back. I turned around to close the door and gave a look of triumph to Darien. This only made him angry. I closed the door and felt a dark pit in my stomach when I remembered that I would have to come back home to him. **

**_'Hmph,'_ I thought. _"Maybe I can get Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita to let me stay with them for tonight."_**

**I payed no further thought to it until we got in the car.**

**"Rini, baby," Mommy said as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Is there something going on between you and Daddy, you want to tell me about?"**

**My heart tore as I looked into her worried face. Oh, how I wished to tell her what Daddy has been doing to me and how he slips into my room in the middle of the night.**

**I gave a deep sigh and said,"Mommy, I love you. Please believe me and don't hate me." Tears started pouring out my eyes. "Daddy's been sneaking in my room and raping me!"**

**I could see the shock in her eyes, and knew, right then and there, that she didn't believe me.**

**"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BITCH!" SHE SCREAMED. "YOU LIE!!! HOW FUCKIN' DARE YOU!"**

**Mommy swerved the car around and headed to the house.**

**"NO! You can't!" I yelled. "He's going to KILL ME!!!"**

**"SHUT UP, HOAR!" Mommy shouted, slapping me in my face.**

**She pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. Mommy grabbed me by the hair and dragged me inside the house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serena's POV**

"**Darien!" I yelled through the house.**

"**Mommy, you're hurting me," Rini cried as I drabbed her around with a handful of hair clenched in my fists.**

"**SHUT UP!" I screamed.**

**Darien ran downstairs with a look of concern on his face that instantly made him innicent in my eyes. He looked from Rini to me, and back again.**

**"What's going on?" he asked.**

**"This little pig right here," I said pulling on Rini's hair."Claims that you have been rapin' her!"**

**Darien turned his gaze to Rini for the briefest second and turned back towards me.**

**"Baby, I have no fuckin' idea where she got that mess from, but this concludes the fact that she needs some kind of shrink."**

**"LIAR!" Rini screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**Darien grabbed Rini from my grasp and threw her halfway up the stairs. He turned back to me and said he'd deal with punishing her if I didn't mind.**

**Honestly, I didn't give a fuck about the little twerp. I told Darien that I'm goin' out for a little fresh air, and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rini's POV**

**I ran the rest of the way upstairs into the bathroom, and quickly locked the door. I should have known Mommy wouldn't believe me, but I don't have the time right now to worry about that. I sat on the lid of the toilet, crying, and praying that someone would save me. I heard footsteps on the steps, and became quiet.**

**"Riniii..." Darien's cold chilling, voice called from outside the door.**

**I started panicking. There were no windows or any large vents big enough to crawl through. The door knob started shaking violently as Darien tried to get in.**

**"I told you she wouldn't believe you. Now you have to pay."**

**Darien busted against the door, over and over again. I ran to the tub, and hid. The door slammed open, and there, stood Darien. He walked towards me and grabbed me by the neck. He leaned me against the sink and started tearing the clothes off my body. I struggled, but his body pinned me down. After a few minutes, I was completely naked, and Darien was fumbling with his pants. He hadn't even started, but I had already felt like throwing up. He started fondlimg my breasts and kissing me hard. Darien took turns putting his fingers inside of me and putting his dick in.**

**"NO!STOP!" I cried.**

**He carried me into my room and locked the door behind him. Darien then grabbed my hips and sat me facing him on his lap. My feet were forced to be on either side of him as he pushed down on shoulders, forcing himself inside me, once again. I screamed out in pain, and nearly fainted. Darien didn't even seem to give a fuck, but only pushed harder.**

**Finally, he finished and got up to get his clothes from the bathroom and got dressed. I just scrunched up into a ball and layed there. When he came, fully dresses, Darien gave me one last powerful kiss.**

**He pulled away, "I bet now you'll think twice before telling someone else are secret."**

**Darien walked down the stairs, laughing his ass off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serena's POV**

**It was about 8' oclock when I arrived home. I wasn't able to see any lights on inside the house, exceot the kitchen light.**

**'Hmm...' I said. ' This is what I call an mystery.'**

**I turned the car off, and made my way up the front steps. As I gazed up at the New Moon, Darien was suddenly by my side.**

**"Are you felling better?" he asked. Focusing on my eyes.**

**"Yeah, I just don't get it. I mean, I wasn't a angel. but I never pushed my parents this far."**

**"Well, I dealt with her soon as you left. She's taking a bath right now. Did you want me to order chinese?"**

**I could feel the love coming from every word he said. Darien was just the perfect husband.**

**"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."**

**As Darien turned to go inside, I gave one last look at the New Moon, and followed him inside.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rini's POV**

**I sat in the tub, with bloody water surrounding me. I studied the blade of the sharp razor in my hand.**

**'I tried to tell her, but she didn't believe me. Now it's my turn to take some action.'**

**I placed the cold razor to my skin , and made a nice slice across my left wrist.**

**"Ahh..." I sighed. **

**As I relaxed against the back of the tub, blood rushed from my arm into the already bloody water. I heard voices from downstairs, but didn't make any attemot to move. The room was spinning and becoming blurry. I smiled and gave a small chuckle.**

**"I'm free," I murmured.**

**Serena's POV**

**A piercing scream left my mouth as I saw Rini lying in the bloody water.**

**"DARIEN! CALL 911!" I yelled.**

**I rushed over to the tub and pulled Rini out wrapped her with a towel.**

**"My baby, oh, my baby," I cried, tears poring from my eyes.**

**Picking Rini up, I carried her downstairs. Darien took one glance at Rini and ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.**

**"I need an ambulance immediately," Darien shouted into the phone.**

**I looked at Rini."My baby, oh, please, Can you hear me. Rini?"**

**Tapping her lightly, I tried to wake her up. I could still feel her heart pounding, so I knew she was alive. For about 5-10 minutes, I tried to get Rini to wake up.**

**Finally, the ambulance arrives and takes her away. Darien and I followed closely behind them. The whole ride, Darien's face was set in a worried expression that could have been misunderstood as fear.**

**"Umm...Darien," I began. " Do you know what happened? Did you do this to our baby? Did you hurt her?"**

**More tears began flowing from my eyes as the unthinkable flashed through my mind. Darien was silent. For a few minutes, nothing but silence responded to my questions.**

**"God dammit! Say something!" I yelled.**

**He glanced over at me.**

**"No, I don't know how this happened and I didn't do this to her."**

**"Did you hurt her?"**

**We pulled up a parking spot, by the ambulance.**

**The question was left unanswered.**

**Rini was already in a room by the time we found her. There was a doctor checking her body out. She had bandages over her arm, where her cuts once were.**

**" Excuse me," the doctor said. " We are still checking her body for any more cuts. I'll need you to wait in the Waiting Room until we notify you otherwise."**

**"Of course," I said following the nurse down the hall.**

**Darien and I sat there for what felt like hours. Finally, the doctor came out and asked me to follow him. As Darien got up to come along, the doctor told him to remain in the Waiting Room. I followed the doctor to Rini's room, preparing myself for the confirmation of my worst fear: Darien was raping Rini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Serena's POV**

"**How is she?" I asked while taking a seat in front of his desk. I noticed a plaque hanging above his desk that read: 'Dr. James Taylor'.**

"**Well," Dr. Taylor began. "We have inspected your daughter thoroughly and there are no signs of any major damage done to the veins."**

"**Oh, that's great! Is she going to be okay?" I asked.**

"**I'm not sure." he said.**

"**Why? What's wrong?"**

"**Your daughter, Rini, is really messed up, internally. I have reason to believe that she's been raped or sexually active when her body hasn't fully developed."**

"**OH. MY. GOD." My mind raced. "Rini was telling the truth and I punished her for it. Now this is the result." I said stunned and silently plotting revenge on Darien.**

"**So you were aware of this?" the Dr. said, with a cold, hard look in his eyes.**

"**Yes…well…no." I took a deep sigh and gently recalled all the events and explained them to the Doctor. "Rini had told me earlier this evening, but I didn't believe her and said some **_**terrible**_** things to her. Darien, my husband, stayed home with her while I went out to calm down. GOD! She said it was DARIEN!"**

**Doctor Taylor rushed over to his phone and called the police. I ran out his office to the Waiting Room, to see Darien restrained by Security. He had a hard look on his face. As they wandered over to me, Darien gave a small, quick smirk.**

**I made my way, slowly, over to him. **

"**Why?" I muttered.**

**His eyes opened wide with shock and confusion was written all over his face. It seemed as if he were searching for a reason.**

"**Why?" I repeated.**

**Darien snarled, "Because it was done to ME! My good for nothing father taught me how to release my pain and pleasure into somebody else." He looked away. "And I like it."**

**The police had finally come and escorted Darien out of the hospital. **


	8. Chapter 8

Rini's POV 

I felt as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep. As I tried to pry my eyes open, a bright, piercing light awaited me. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around the white room.

"Oh…" I gave a small cry as I saw my mother sitting next to me in a chair, fast asleep.

'_She really does care about me.'_ I thought, tears coming to my eyes.

All of the past events crawled back into my mind as I wondered where Darien was. I felt a small pain in my stomach as everything rushed through my mind, and threw up in the wastebasket beside my bed.

At that moment, Serena bolted up and rushed to my side as she realized that I was awkae. She ran and brought me some water, but I denied it. Tears came to her eyes which gave them a bright, glassy look.

"Rini! Oh, honey! Umm…I'm soo… sorry that I didn't believe you. I'm really sorry! God, I just really thought that … I don't know…"

I forced myself to sit up and face my mother.

"Please, Mommy, can we just forget this? Darien?"

"I'm sorry baby, but it can't be forgotten."

Tears ran down my face as more and more feelings began to overwhelm me. Serena embraced me in her arms, and we cried together.

'_Maybe things can finally get better,'_ I thought, tightening my arms around my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rini's POV**

"**How are you doing today, Rini?" Dr. Taylor asked as he walked into my **

**Rehabilitation room, the next morning.**

"**Good, Dr." I replied sitting up.**

**Last night, Serena left to go home and bring me some of my personal items and bring me some of my personal items and Luna P. She hadn't returned yet so I just assumed that she got tired of sleeping at the hospital for two days straight, and decided to stay home.**

"**Is your mother here?" Dr. Taylor walked over to me and examined my bandages.**

"**No…not yet…" My eyes wandering to the window. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster as the familiar uncomfortable feeling of being alone in a room with a male overtook me. **

"**Well, I was going to wait until she was present, but seeing as you are involved by this, I only see it fit that you are informed a little earlier than your mother."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Rini, you're pregnant. As you were unconscious, the nurses took several tests on you and… well... one of the test came back, and it shows that you are pregnant."**

**A loud piercing scream came from my mouth as the hard truth hit me.**

'_**God, what am I going to do?'**_


End file.
